Bully
by Lili Bibi
Summary: Hermione Granger had always been Draco favorite victim for his pranks and mean insults. But then, one day, he just went too far... Rated for language. Dramione short fic. A day in Hogwart (1)


**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a Dramione fanfic. I hope you can find its tolerable to read. **** I'm a noob so do expect some (maybe a lot) grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Dis: I do want Harry Potter to become mine so I can make its into a Dramione romance novel! ;) But apparently not…**

~~~0ooo0~~~

**A Day in Hogwart**

**.**

**Bully**

~~0ooo0~~

"Oh! Draco! Right on time, mate!" Blaise smirk widen when he spot his friend entered through the door.

"Straight to the point, Zabini! I have practice to go to!" Draco sat himself on the chair opposite Blaise's. He dressed in his usual green Quiditch uniform. A hand smoothing his blond silky hair in impatience.

"Just wait a minute, Draco. I'm sure you're going to enjoy this!" Blaise scrubbing his hands together, leaning back to the chair. "Ah! Goyle! Crabbe! Did you bring 'it'?" He asked when he saw two familiar Slytherin figures walking toward them.

"Yes! There it is!" Goyle dumped a white cotton bag on the table.

Draco stared at it questionably.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"We're going to pull a prank on one of those Gryffindor idiots overthere!" Blaise explained. He pointed his head suggestively at the spot in the library where some Gryffindor students gathered together to study for the upcoming exam. They were completely oblivious of what evil things running in the Slytherine's heads.

Draco glanced at the bag in front of him then his friends. A knowing smirk formed on his handsome face.

"Oh? Why don't you just say so? I'd have brought with me 'something' to spice up the fun." He said, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's my turn to decided this time. And beside…" Blaise said, leaning a little closer to his buddies circle, hand patted the white bag, "Dumping this shit on their head would be hell out a fun, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, smirking slightly, "Bet it will! I'll go first!" He exclaimed. The boy glanced back behind his back at the Gryffindors, selecting his victim.

And there, he spotted her.

The Mudblood he despised since first year. She was sitting by herself at the table near the glass window, studying. She hanged her school robe on her chair's back, wearing only her white shirt, her annoying red and golden Gryffindor tie and school skirt. She chewed her lower lip slightly in concentration. Her big chocolate orbs darted up and down a page. Random books lied messily on her table. Hm, Granger Granger Granger. Always burry her little bushy head in those books. Muggles should not allow to have education like the Wizards. They are filthy and stupid. Having them at the same level of knowledge as the pureblood was such an insult.

Hermione Granger is the worst of the worse. The filth acted as if she is the smartest among the wizards, above _him. _Her and her little stuck up nose always pointed on the air. Who the hell does she think she is? Pureblood? Please! She cannot fool anyone. Whenever he picked on her, she acted all angry and tough to hide her fear, but somehow she just ended up look more like a pissing kitten. Her cheeks redden and eyes narrow as if she wanted to eat him alive! Haha! How ironic. He was always the predator in every battle.

Oh! Hermione Granger! How he despised her!

The Mudblood did not know her place. She had the lion nerve to _slap _him across the face just last year. And since then, Draco cannot scrub that stupid fucking face of her off his mind. He was always thinking about her whenever his mind not occupied by Quiditch, lessons, his friends or some random events. That little bitch. She freaking slapped him. On the face. Oh! She'll pay! He did not react to her insolence action last time does not mean he won't get back at her.

Draco smirked deviously.

"Give me!" He ordered. Crabbe picked up the bag and placed it on his hand.

"Who's your lucky target, Draco?" Blaise smirked, eyeing his friend.

The Slytherin boy took hold of the bag and brought it by his side. He slowly walked forward.

"You'll know, mates." Draco replied.

He walked toward the prey. Few Gryffindor idiots sitting on the floor, shifted their gazes from their books to the new arrival. Their eyes widen. This was not good. A Slytherin walking to them was never good. Especially their leader, Draco Malfoy.

They dropped their jaws when they saw where the blonde heading. They would have warned the poor girl if the other Slytherin didn't step in front of them, giving them warning glances. The proud Gryffindor would never admit the truth that they are intimidated by the Slytherin. They were too proud.

The Ravenclaw and Hyffindor students also watched in hopelessness. They would not admit that they are also scared of the Slytherin either.

Draco now stopping few centimeters behind her chair. He quietly pulled open the bag and slowly raised it above her head. Giving his friends a victorious smirk, he turned the bag upside down.

A massive puff of white flour dumped on the girl big brown hair. The flour fall to her laps, onto her notes and books, whitening her and everything around her.

Draco and the other devious Slytherin laughed at the top of their lungs. Bully was always the source of fun for them. Watching the others humiliated and hopeless made them felt superior and powerful. The bullying tradition had passed generation to generation and Slytherin was always the top of the food chain in Hogward.

Draco wiped a tear formed on the corner of his eye. Oh man! That was fun! And the upcoming reaction of the little know-it-all is going to take the cake. He can't wait!

"Oops! My hand slipped!" He said sarcastically.

His friends from behind laughed loudly at his remark.

"Oh well! The flour did seem to tame your owl's net a little bit eh Granger?" He put a hand under his chin, pretending to be thoughtful. "I think you should put some flour on your hair regularly. Then, maybe someone with lack of eyesight might even consider dating you."

The other Slytherins laughed again.

Draco kept his smirk on his face. He was waiting for her outburst any minute now. He always loved to put that little muggle's knicker on fire. She was hell of a fun.

But there was no rage came from her as he expected. Draco's smirk falls. He bore a hole behind her head. Why didn't she yell back at him? What the bloody hell?

Hermione stood up from her seat but said nothing. She gathered her notes and some books in her arm. She then turned around but keep her head low, letting her straight bang to cover her face. The girl grabbed the robe on her chair and walked out of the table. She still did not raise her head up when she walked past Draco.

Draco was too shocked to say anything. What the hell is going on? Where were the yelling and insulting stuff she was supposed to be throwing at him? Where was the frustration look on her face? Where were her red buffy cheeks and her cute little pouted lips? Where were they?

Where was his Hermione?

He turned around and ran after her. He took a hold of her arm with his large hand, successfully hailed her to stop. She did not try to get away from him. She did stop.

"What the hell is wrong you, Granger?" he asked her. No! He was yelling at her now. He felt like he was losing something. Something precious.

She didn't answer him. She didn't even turn back to meet his eyes. How dare she, little…

"GRANGER!" He snapped. Draco spun her around roughly by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She still keeps her head low though.

Draco Malfoy was beyond frustrated. He had never felt this mad before. Not even when the stupid Potty head beat him in Quiditch match in the first year. Yes! He was mad! He was very mad! No one ignore Draco Malfoy! Not even Hermione Granger.

_Especially Hermione Granger!_

"YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME! BLOODY GRANGER!" He yelled

She did not respond

"FUCK! HERMIONE! . !"

Hermione slowly raised her head up, staring straight at the boy grey eyes.

Draco dropped his anger to Hell when he saw the look on her face. There were…tears in her eyes. There were white flour covered her nose and cheeks but he still saw the redness on her cheeks. Frustration and Humiliation. Her face was not formed into weird lines like people usually have when they are crying. Hermione kept her expressionless feature. The look Draco had never seen on her before. The girl only has two emotion with her, happy or angry, but never the expressionless.

And the tears. They just keep rolling on her cheeks to the ground.

"Happy?" she asked, in the flat tone that sent chill down to Draco's spine instantly.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides.

He was too shocked.

The moment his hands left her shoulders, Hermione broke her eyes contact with Draco and stepped away from him. She turned back and walks toward the door. She pushed it open then disappeared behind it, leaving the heavy atmosphere spread over the library.

~~~o~~~

She did not go to dinner that night.

Hermione didn't feel like eating anything after the earlier incident. Harry and Ron had banged her door, trying their best to pursuing Hermione to get something in her stomach. She asked Ginny to tell them that she was very tired and she wanted to be alone right now. She loved Harry and Ron. They were like brothers to her and that was one of the reasons she did not want to tell them about what happened to her in the library. Harry and Ron were not rebellious teenagers but they were still boys. Knowing them, they would definitely throw a tantrum and risk their lives to go to Slytherin's dorm and get thing down with Malfoy. She can't stand to see them get hurt because of her, especially from _him._

She supposed to hate Draco Malfoy in the bottom of her heart. She was humiliated badly by him in front of the schoolmates. He was laughed at her. He bullied her. He intimidated her. He was such a jerk.

They had not been in the friend zone since the first year but Hermione wanted to change that actually. She felt slightly guilty when she slapped him last year. Yeah, he did deserve it but…its just…irked her. She didn't want to hurt him even though she was such an arse to her. She wanted to make peace with him, evaporated their hatred that built among them.

And that what she was trying to do. Every time when she happened bump into him on her way to class or somewhere. She had tried to say 'Hello!' or 'Good morning!' or even 'How's your day going!' to him, you know, the friendly greetings she always gave to her friends. But just like that, whenever she opened her mouth to say something nice, he cut her with his insults, 'Get lost Granger!', 'Get away from me, you filthy Mudblood!', 'Is that bushy hair of yours blinded your eyes?. It got more improved and diverse every time she met him.

Ginny was down at the Hall with the boys so Hermione had the room all to herself. Well, if she wanted to cry, she should do it now before Ginny get back.

And so she did. She cried.

Hermione buried her face in her pillow and cried her heart out. Fists gripping the bed sheet tightly.

Stupid! Stupid Malfoy! Why is she crying for him? Why is he so mean to her? She was stronger than that. She was taught to defend herself but why whenever she nears him, she gone completely blank.

She told herself she did not have a 'crush' on Draco Malfoy. She told herself she just wanted to crush him. Literally.

She told herself a lot of thing. But despite everything she said, her heart said another way.

Hermione bit the pillow and cried even louder.

She just wanted everything to get off her chest. She just wanted Draco Malfoy to get off her mind, her life.

She hated him!

She hated him!

SHE HATED HIM!

.

.

.

_*Tap*_

A small noise from the window broke her burst of emotions.

Hermione took a tissue to wipe her nose and eyes. She then slipped in her slippers and walked to the window to see where was the noise come from.

Hermione unlocked the window and pushed it open. She looked around to see if anything flies crashing to her window. No sight of neither flying object nor human.

Hermione let out a small sigh and started to close the door.

Right then, she noticed something white lying below the window door. She peaked her head out to have a better look. Hermione' eyes widen when she saw a bottle of purple substance and a small envelope. She glanced around then picked up those things under the window and brought them inside.

Hermione took a glance over the bottle. It was a cleaning potion. She looked at it for a while then put the bottle on the table. Then she moved on to the envelope.

There was no name of the sender.

Hermione opened the envelope carefully and took a piece of paper out of it. Her eyes suddenly become widen then turned into soft lids.

She folded the paper back and put it in the envelope. She opened a drawer and hid it neatly behind her notebooks.

Hermione let a soft smile touched her face.

She knew who was the sender

Even though there were only two words 'I'm sorry.' on the paper.

She knew who it was.

~~~0ooo0~~~

**A/n: I'm a little overdosed with Dramione! Blame them for being too cute!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


End file.
